


Don't Touch What's Mine

by The_Sassiest_Trixster



Series: HIStory3: 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped [3]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Possessive Behavior, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sassiest_Trixster/pseuds/The_Sassiest_Trixster
Summary: An officer has a crush on Shao Fei, but the boy's a little oblivious when it comes to stuff like that.  Zhao Zi and Jack don't like the attention the officer is giving Shao Fei because Shao Fei is Tang Yi's and nobody touches what belongs to Tang Yi.  So they devise a plan to teach the officer a lesson in not touching other people's things.
Relationships: Jack | Fang Liangdian/Zhao Li'an | Zhao-zi, Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Series: HIStory3: 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773265
Comments: 10
Kudos: 235





	Don't Touch What's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “You are being extra sweet today.” Like maybe Shao Fei doesn’t notice that someone has a crush on him, just that Tang Yi is acting super sweet and couple-y all of a sudden?

It was a normal day for Meng Shao Fei, you know, working a crime scene as a police officer does. As he was working the scene, one particular officer (Shao Fei couldn’t remember his name) came over to him and began explaining the scene to him, touching his arm or bicep every now and then as he talked. Now, Shao Fei (the oblivious man that he was) just thought that that was how the officer talked, so he didn’t pay too much mind to it and just thanked the officer when he was done briefing him before he turned and began to examine the crime scene himself. However, instead of walking away, the officer stayed by his side and continued to assist him, even though he didn’t need any assistance. But he ignored it because the man was young and he was probably just being helpful, like most young officers that he knew. He smiled slightly at the thought and continued to work the crime scene; the young officer nearly glued to his side. Every now and then, the officer would touch his arm and make a comment about how muscular he was and how he wish he could be buff like him, making him chuckle. Between him and Tang Yi, Tang Yi was obviously the more muscular one, but he could hold his own. He just thanked the officer and continued to work, instructing the officer to grab evidence or take photos whenever he saw something that needed to be recorded. The officer immediately jumped at the chance to do whatever Shao Fei instructed him to do, making sure to gather everything that Shao Fei asked for, and when he handed things to Shao Fei, he would intentionally (not to Shao Fei’s knowledge because my boy’s a little dense) make it so that their fingers would brush or their hands would touch for longer than an accidental hand brushing. Shao Fei wouldn’t think anything of it, as he was too focused on figuring out what the hell was going on at the crime scene, but the officer would giggle softly to himself and blush before pulling his hand away to do more of Shao Fei’s bidding. Meanwhile, Zhao Zi was watching from far away with an annoyed expression on his face, one that he wore very infrequently because to everyone else at the police force, it made him scary and they couldn’t imagine Zhao Zi angry. As he was watching, he didn’t realize that Jack had somehow slipped onto the crime scene and was standing next to him, a small smile on his face.

“What’s wrong, baby? You’re wearing your scowl today” he mused. Zhao Zi said nothing before he pointed to the annoying officer that kept hanging around Shao Fei, whom Shao Fei didn’t even notice. Jack looked over and when he saw the officer, he let out a hiss.

“Aish, what is that idiot doing? Does he not know who Shao Fei belongs to?” he murmured. 

“Either he knows and doesn’t care, which means he must have an insane amount of big dick energy, or he doesn’t know. Either way, once Tang Yi finds out, that poor kid is _fucked_ ” Zhao Zi replied as he crossed his arms. Jack looked over at him and frowned.

“How do you know Tang Yi’s going to find out?” he asked. Zhao Zi looked over at him and held up two fingers.

“1) Shao Fei will go home, Tang Yi will ask him about his day, and Shao Fei will tell him about the “super helpful officer” at the crime scene. Tang Yi will know that “super helpful” means flirting and he will quietly lose his shit, making sure that Shao Fei doesn’t find out that he’s angry. 2) You’re going to tell him” he replied. Jack looked at him with wide eyes.

“Do you want me to lose my life?! I’m not going to waltz my ass into Tang Yi’s office and be like, _“Oh, hey boss, by the way, some dude was flirting with Shao Fei, just thought you should know”_! I’m not going to do that!!” he exclaimed. Zhao Zi fixed him with a look.

“Yes, you will. Tang Yi needs to know so that he can deal with this, Jack, because honestly, looking at this…mess just makes me gag” he stated. Jack huffed and crossed his arms.

“Shao Fei’s a big boy, he can politely decline this kids flirtatious antics” he argued. Zhao Zi huffed and face palmed before he looked at Jack.

“Shao Fei’s a little…dumb when it comes to flirting. It took him a while for him to realize that he liked Tang Yi and that Tang Yi liked him back. Flirting flies right over his radar. So he’s not going to realize that this officer is flirting, like I told you, he’s just going to think that this officer is “super helpful” when in reality, he’s trying to get Shao Fei to realize his crush on him” he explained. Jack was quiet before he sighed.

“Alright, I’ll tell Tang Yi about it later tonight…there just better not be a bloodbath tomorrow because I will deny all involvement” he declared. Zhao Zi cracked a tiny smile before he leaned over and kissed Jack on the cheek.

“Thank you. Love you” he thanked. Jack smiled before he turned and walked off, just as Shao Fei (and the annoying officer) walked over to him.

“What that Jack?” he asked. Zhao Zi nodded as Shao Fei frowned.

“Where’d he run off to?” he asked.

“Oh, he had to go meet with Tang Yi about something” Zhao Zi replied with a smile. Shao Fei hummed before he turned and walked off, the officer following him like a lost little puppy. Zhao Zi watched him walked away with narrowed eyes before he smirked.

_‘You’re so fucked’_ he thought to himself gleefully.

~*~*~*~*~

The next day, when Shao Fei went back to the crime scene, Tang Yi was already there, a fond look on his face when he saw Shao Fei.

“Tang Yi! What are you doing here?” Shao Fei asked, grinning brightly when he saw his boyfriend. Tang Yi smiled.

“I thought I could lend a hand with your investigation” he replied. Shao Fei smiled before he shook his head. 

“Oh, there’s no need. One of the officers has been super helpful” he stated. Tang Yi’s smile faded and his face turned minutely dark (but not dark enough for Shao Fei to notice).

“Yes, so I’ve heard” he murmured. Shao Fei thankfully didn’t hear his murmured comment as the officer that he was just talking about quickly walked over to them and stood before them.

“Ah, Tang Yi, this is the officer I was talking about. Meet Yin Feng” he introduced, motioning to the officer. The officer, Yin Feng, smiled but when he looked up at Tang Yi and realized who he actually was, his eyes widened in shock.

“Um, sir…you do know who this is, right?” he asked. Shao Fei blinked before he grinned.

“Oh, I never introduced you. Yin Feng, this is my boyfriend, Tang Yi” he introduced as Tang Yi wrapped a possessive arm around his waist, pulling him close. 

“Nice to meet you” Tang Yi greeted with the politeness of a tiger with its teeth bared. Yin Feng gulped and smiled nervously as Shao Fei looked at him.

“Ready to help me today?” he asked. Yin Feng was quiet before he glanced up at Tang Yi, who just gave him a piercing look and tightened his grip around Shao Fei’s waist, and looked back at Shao Fei.

“Sorry, sir, but um…I have something else to take care of. Maybe another time” he stated as he bowed before he quickly turned and walked away. Shao Fei frowned as Tang Yi smirked.

“Want my help now?” he asked, looking down at Shao Fei. Shao Fei looked up at him before he nodded.

“Sure” he replied. Tang Yi grinned before he gave Shao Fei a squeeze and both men began working. As they worked, Tang Yi would do exactly what Yin Feng would do; he would brush his and Shao Fei’s fingers together, he would bump their hips together when they stood next to one another, and would sometimes touch Shao Fei’s arm. Every time, Shao Fei would look over at him and raise an eyebrow before he smiled and continued to work. After the third time of touching, Shao Fei looked over at him.

“You’re being extra touchy today…” he mused. Tang Yi smiled and shrugged. 

“Just reminding people that you belong to me” he replied. Shao Fei frowned.

“What?” he asked. Tang Yi looked at him before he glanced over to see Yin Feng glaring at them but the minute he made eye-contact with Tang Yi, his eyes widened and he quickly rushed away. Tang Yi smirked before he looked back at Shao Fei.

“Nothing” he replied. Shao Fei huffed fondly and shook his head before he gently smacked Tang Yi in the arms.

“Come on, help me. Need to find more evidence so the chief gets off my ass” he stated. Tang Yi nodded and continued to help Shao Fei look for evidence while Jack and Zhao Zi watched from a distance; Zhao Zi raising his fist and Jack meeting him in the middle for a fist bump. That would show that officer that _nobody_ messes with what’s Tang Yi’s, especially Meng Shao Fei.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this cute little story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


End file.
